Marauding 'Morrows
by Squirrelbait the Third
Summary: The Marauders perform a spell that takes them to the future, where they meet none other than our favorite trio! Lily gets caught in the spell and is stuck there, too. Now our three have to keep them from finding out too much for a whole month!
1. Messrs Moony, Wormtrail, Padfoot, and P

The door to the Gryffindor common room swung open. Ronald Weasley, who had only been there for a little while, stood up and shut it. His two best friends and he were the only people in the common room.

"If I didn't know better, Harry, I'd say someone had nicked your invisibility cloak and was sneaking around the castle," he told the famous Harry Potter.

"And if I didn't know better, Ron, I'd say you meant all of your arguments with Hermione."

"Remind me again why we came back?" Ron asked the world in general, returning too their former conversation.

"Because, in his will, Dumbledore asked us to stay here for a month of the new school year, and Dumbledore always has good reasons. You said yourself that it was a good idea to follow his instructions." Hermione explained once more, slightly exasperated.

"But there isn't any school anymore, remember?"

"But, still…"

"Really, Harry, Ron, give it a rest and come look at the map," Hermione Granger scolded.

"What is it?" the boys asked in unison.

"Look, you know that people who travel into the past don't show up on it, right? Well, I think that people who travel into the future do, but in an unusual way." She pointed at the Marauder's Map, which was lying on the table in front of her. Harry and Ron crowded around her, trying to get a closer look.

The map co-created by Harry's father had four dots in the corner, each of them labeled 'past resident'. All four of the dots were labeled with a capital M in a slightly different print, and underneath the other writing. Two of the dots were less defined than regular ones. As one, the trio turned and strode over to the corner were the dots were clustered, and began talking to empty space.

"We know you're under there, mates, might as well come out." Ron said.

"Just take off that silly cloak." Hermione said.

There was a snort and then quiet.

"Take it off. Normally I'd be laughing my head off at whatever joke you plan, but you know as well as I do that Voldemort's back. Send someone out before we curse you." Harry said in a no-nonsense tone. The cloak shifted, and murmurs arose from it. Suddenly a tall, dark-haired, pale-eyed young man about the same age as the three in the room stepped out, revealing more than one pair of feet as he did so. The trio gasped. Harry ran, laughing and crying, to hug him.

"Sirius! Sirius, I can't believe it's you- how did you live, why didn't you answer me, did Bellatrix really use Avada Kevadra, or was it just a stunning spell? Do you want your place and Kreacher back now?"

Sirius, who had looked confused, then bemused, then slightly angered, held up a hand to stop the rambling boy. "What is this all about? Who are you?"

Ron laughed nervously. "He's Harry, Sirius, your godson. Did you forget everything when you fell beyond the veil?"

"You know, he looks younger and… fuller than the Sirius we knew. And remember what I said about time travel?" Hermione said thoughtfully, still a little shocked. The boys looked at each other then nodded slowly.

" Did you travel here from the past, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I did. Er, is it Harry? With a few friends, of course."

"The Marauders." Harry breathed with a strange look on his face. Hermione looked like she couldn't decide whether to be disapproving or to grin.

"We are, indeed," said James, his almost-brown eyes flashing, as he removed his invisibility cloak with a flourish. "At your service until the next full moon." Harry (and Ron and Hermione) stared at him as if he were a ghost.

"Really, James, I wish you wouldn't do that," said a mildly amused Remus, who had his arms crossed.

Finally Harry managed to choke out, "You're…you're James Potter!" He turned to his friends and exclaimed, "He's James Potter!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Harry, we knew that from the instant he took off the cloak."

Ron shook his head. "I did, but, Harry, you, meeting James Potter when he's your age…" he trailed off, looking amazed.

"Ah, but do not forget my faithful Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. Much as you appreciate the famed James Potter…" said James, overcoming his surprise at being the only one mentioned.

"You don't know how true those words are." Ron interrupted.

"Ha! I knew it! What did I do; catch a dark wizard, invent the cure for lycanthropy, or write a book, or pull the hugest prank ever?"

"Knowing him, it was the latter," Remus confided form the chair he was now sitting in.

Hermione looked at him, then at both of her friends, and finally at James. She opened her mouth to say something, but—

"You di—" Ron started, but Harry and Hermione both tackled him.

"You cannot change the past, even when it comes to you, you git, Ron!" hissed Hermione. "Don't you dare tell them that!"

Harry looked at his best friend as best as he could in their dog pile. "He doesn't need to know about that, Ron."

James scratched his head and looked at Sirius, who was sitting on a table, Remus, who shrugged, and Peter, who looked up at him as if expecting an answer.

"POTTER!" someone shrieked suddenly, causing James and Harry to jump.

"Hurry, mates, we've got to hide!" James proclaimed, picking up the invisibility cloak.

"Who is that?" Harry panted.

"Evans, and it sounds like she's ready to kill. Quick, we need to think of something! Not all seven of us can fit under here!"


	2. The Common Room

**The Common Room;**

Lily had been patrolling, muttering about James' irresponsibility (he had forgotten to, or, more likely, simply decided not to come), when a large spell had sucked her in. She felt something yank on her navel as if she were using a Portkey, and colors and numbers whirled her up, set her down, then spun around her. When they abruptly disappeared, she looked around, breathing heavily. Everything still looked quite normal. She thought she knew exactly who was responsible for this prank. She had been terrified, but now she was just angry.

"POTTER!' she screamed. Lily marched up to the common room, grumbling. The portrait swung open to admit her. She stormed in.

"Potter, you low-life, that's a horrible example to set; you're Head Boy! I'll…" She drifted off, noticing that James wasn't there. A redheaded seventh-or-sixth-year had his arm slung about his girlfriend as they cuddled on the couch. Remus was sitting in front of the fire, reading, and Peter was trudging up the stairs to his dormitory. At least, that's what they had been doing; each and every one was now frozen, staring at her.

"Um, sorry, didn't realize; thought Potter was here. Horrible spell caught me in the corridor-it was him, I know it." She mumbled, turning faintly red.

To her surprise, so did the redhead, and Remus paled slightly. Red's girlfriend leaned over and began frantically whispering in his ear as he frowned ever so slightly.

"'Mione, you sure?" he asked softly. She inclined her head, and then glared at him.

"When's the last time you remember me being wrong?" she demanded.

"Uuum, third year. The broomstick. Then again last year, I s'pose, about Snape," he told her, then sighed as Lily watched interestedly. He turned to her, keeping his arm around Girlfriend's shoulders. "Are you Lily Evans? Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, and I'm in the Gryffindor common room."

"Ron, you idiot, you should have asked her when," GF teased. "Listen, the Marauders came into the future, and it seems that you were caught up in their spell." At this, Remus and Peter simultaneously bolted; Peter up the stairs, and Remus out the portrait hole. Lily looked at GF, not believing a word she said.

"Where are the rest of the Marauders?" Lily asked, eyes glinting dangerously. She heard someone cough in the corner behind the couple's couch. Angrily, she strode over, and heard muffled scuffling and words as she did. Then she hit something.

The cloak slid off, and James smiled weakly as the other two boys cowered behind him. "Hello, Evans."


	3. Revelations, Togetherness, And The Full

**Revelations, Togetherness, And The Full Moon:**

Harry watched in amazement as Lily Evans entered the common room. His mum was beautiful; long, glistening, red hair with natural highlights, soft, pink lips, and, of course, the trademark emerald-green eyes. She started shouting at his father, and then realized he was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione did a good job of acting the couple, but they soon gave away the entire situation. Beside him, James snorted depreciatively. Harry coughed, trying to hold back a laugh at his two friends' blundering. Lily whipped around towards them, and Sirius elbowed him.

They shifted and scolded frantically, trying to move in unison away from her. They didn't quite make it; she ran smack into James' chest, managing to pull the invisibility cloak off the three miscreants.

Realizing his situation, he grinned feebly and said bravely, "Hello, Evans."

"James, you PRAT. I will hex you later, I swear, but for now…" She reached up and slapped him, hard. "How did you drag these innocent people into your prank? Time travel, indeed. Explain."

Still rubbing his red cheek he mumbled, "It is true."

"What?"

"Time travel. Take a look around, Evans. Notice anything different?"

She glanced around her, finally realizing that every flier or newspaper had a different date on it than before. Harry watched curiously as she shuddered.

"Well, then, take us back, Potter. We'll find Remus and Pettigrew and be off to the wondrous, wondrous past."

James shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Evans? The spell only works right before or after the full moon—it involves a potion. "

When they heard this, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all groaned.

"Not until the full moon?"

"We'll never keep them in-"

"-Can't believe it'll be-"

"-Powerful wizards, that's a complicated-"

James, Sirius, and Lily looked at them, surprised.

"-And they had better leave before the full moon." Hermione concluded alone.

"Yeah, 'cause Lup—oof. Hermione, why'd you do that?" said Ron. Hermione, who had elbowed him in the side, pursed her lips in an uncanny imitation of McGonagall.

Lily rolled her eyes in irritation. "I know about Remus' lycanthropy, if that's what you're talking about. I agree, however."

"You know?" Asked James and Sirius together.

"Yes. He told me in fifth year, when we were prefects together. I was suspicious about him not patrolling every full moon."

" Probably more like you figured it out." Muttered Sirius, peeved.

"Excuse me, but that is not the discussion. The discussion is; are you boneheads-excluding you, Lily, you came by mistake-going to go back before or after the full moon?" said Hermione.

Remus, coming back in from the boys' dormitory with peter trailing behind, said, "I bet that she's the brightest witch in her year."

Ron turned on him. "You know, it gets old hearing you tell her that at least once every time that you see her."

"I what?"

"Sorry, you wouldn't know about it, it has to do with your future, and we can't tell you 'bout that." He said quickly when Hermione eyed him dangerously. "So, um, when are you leaving?"

"Before." Said three intelligent Marauders (I'll give you three guesses; one for each) suddenly, in unison (except for Lupin; he was a beat ahead).

"Listen, since you're here, you either have to call him or me by our first name. This really won't work." Harry said to Lily, indicating James.

"Why?"

"We have the same last name."

"Oh. Um, what's your name? And will you insist on asking me out frequently?"

"I'm Harry, and no, that would be gross."

"Gross? What, do you think I'm ugly?"

"You're related." Piped up Ron suddenly. Hermione glared at him, then slapped him lightly on the cheek. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus looked amazed.

"But aren't you two a couple?" Remus asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ron turned red.

"We were trying to keep Lily from finding James, Sirius, and Harry." She explained. Harry snorted—he knew her too well to buy that. Luckily, no one heard him.

"When's the first class, mates?" Said Sirius suddenly.

"There are none." Hermione told him.

"What? NO classes? None at all? Why not?"

"Well, first things first, Dumbledore's dead. After that, Voldemort's back and, well, I don't think that we can tell you much more except that Dumbledore asked us to stay here for a month when the next school year would be in his will." Harry told them. They looked at him, dumbstruck and slightly afraid.

"Dumbledore's dead, then?" Remus finally managed.

"Yeah, but thanks to the map, the rest of the school is pretty much fine. Nobody else died."

The Marauders straightened themselves up and stuck out their chests, except for Peter, who looked up at the others in admiration and awe.

"Always knew that would come in handy." James admitted.

"What map?" Asked Lily.

"Oh, never mind." Answered the Marauders, Harry, and Ron together. They then proceeded to fall about laughing.

"First good laugh I've had since Lupin's speech at Bill's wedding." Ron admitted through gales of laughter.

"_RON!"_ Hissed/shouted Harry and Hermione in unison as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Excuse us." Muttered Hermione, and she continued to pull him and Harry into the far corner.

"You two have got to stop giving things away." She told them. Then she lectured on for quite a while about why they shouldn't, and repeated the aforesaid phrase several times throughout the whole thing. Finally she whispered, "Got that?"

They nodded at the same time. "Yes."


	4. Remus and Lupin

**A/N**_**the older Remus Lupin appears in this chpt., so Remus the younger shalt be Remus and Remus the elder shalt be Lupin. Thanks!**_

They walked back over to the others, who seemed to have been having their own…discussion.

_A few minutes earlier;_

Lily carefully straightened her practical glasses. Not nearly as large as most in her time, they were considered stylishly sleek in the new time, though she didn't know that yet.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll-yyy." Called James. "Go out with me?"

"No, I don't go on dates with prats, especially when they're named Potter."

Suddenly, her glasses were gone. "Potter!" she growled. "I need those!"

Without her glasses, everything was blurry and she could never tell how far away something was. Lily snatched at midair in a clawing motion, hoping to latch on to James and get them back. Instead, she raked someone's cheek.

"Ouch, that hurt, Lily!" cried Sirius.

"Tell me where that no-good friend of yours is."

"And betray our fellowship? Never. I shall perish bravely in the flames of your discontentment first, milady."  
_And that brings us back to the present;_

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ron.

"Come on, Ronald, isn't it obvious that James stole her glasses and now she's trying to get them back?" said Hermione.

Harry winced. "I feel for you. I can hardly see without mine."

Lily snarled wordlessly at the couch.

"Um, James, mate, maybe you should give those back before she…" cautioned Sirius, but too late. James was suddenly swelling like a balloon. Harry dashed over and grabbed Lily's glasses out of his puffy hand, barely containing his laughter, and handed them to his mother. She gasped when she saw what was happening to James, and he abruptly deflated.

"Harry did that to his aunt once." Said Ron excitedly. "She started going at his parents, and he just lost control."

"And almost got himself expelled!" reprimanded Hermione. "Remember, Ron…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Harry looked over at his dad. "You alright, there, James?"

"Fine." He said, disgruntled. "Help me up would you, Remus, mate?"

Suddenly, a head appeared in the fire. "Harry, I need to warn you that all of us Marauders will be coming forward in time just about now, and Lily, too. I think we put a spell on ourselves so we wouldn't remember until now. You must be careful not to tell them too much about the…" Lupin trailed off from his high-speed rant when he saw all the people in the common room.

"Future?" suggested Ron dryly. "Yes, we've heard."

"That Hermione." Said Lupin, shaking his head. "Always did say she was the brightest witch in your year."

Suddenly, everyone awoke from their shock to burst out laughing.

"Is this what you meant?" asked Remus curiously.

Two of our favorite trio nodded wordlessly, while Hermione stared huffily.

"Thanks, Lupin." said Harry once he'd recovered. "But, if you put a spell on yourselves anyway, why shouldn't we?"

He sighed. "Because if you find out anything that's really, really, important, and you haven't adjusted to it by the time you're placed under the charm, you remember it—sort of. It's foggy, and you only get bits and pieces, but it might be enough to change everything. Which _cannot_, under any circumstances, happen. Time is a tricky thing, Harry.

"Alright, alright. We won't tell them anything. But…" Harry admitted defeat. He was about to finish his sentence when Lupin's head disappeared.

Harry looked up at the moon. It was just past full, just beginning to wane. He sighed and began to change into his pajamas. On nights like this, when everything was quiet and they weren't planning any new strategies or practicing their defenses or some such, he got a little down. He didn't really know why—well, actually, he did. He just didn't like to admit it. He missed everyone who had died, everyone who he had pushed away for their own safety, but most of all, he missed the person he used to be. Harry hated what the war had done to him. No longer was the child who innocently blundered his way through life, incidentally saving people along the way. It had been replaced by a bitter and worn teenager with little cause to laugh and less to smile. Secrets, as well, infuriated him. If Dumbledore hadn't kept the prophecy a secret so long, might things have turned out differently? Could he, Sirius, and countless others, have lived? He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and all he'd ever wanted was a normal life.

**Yes, I know. The tone and writing style changes some every chapter, but that's because it changes points of view. Whereas the first chapter is mainly from James' point of view (but also a more general one), the second is from Lily's, and the third is from Harry's but, once again, a more general view point. The end of this chapter is a little moody, but Remus and Sirius will soon come to the rescue! Also, I decided that since it never says that James has glasses, I would give them to Lily.**

**Cmtaylor531:**_ ahh, thanks._

**EmeraldLily:**_ Here's my solution to the problem you brought up! Thanks_

**Lexie-H: **_I do believe I quite enjoy your reviews. You've given me lots n lots of ideas, I take it you like Lily's perspective best?_

**Oh, and I'd like to thank and acknowledge Maartje, my beta, who I've been forgetting to include in my little author's notes!**


	5. Breakfast And A Show

**Breakfast And A Show:**

Sirius woke up in a decidedly good mood. He bounded out of bed and into the shower, where he proceeded to spend half an hour washing his hair and belting out Beatles songs. The dog animagus then dashed out past some weird black-haired kid who looked like he was from somewhere between the islands of Amused and Disgruntled, if you catch my drift.

Humming under his breath and dressed in only his boxer shorts, he scampered down the stairs and began dancing around the room. Sirius leaped, twirled, boogied, waltzed, and shook his way through the common room. After tripping over three chairs, two tables, one couch, and a shocked redhead, he grabbed the girl he'd fallen over and fox trotted out of the portrait hole.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him go, mouths hanging open in shock. James grinned at the looks on their faces.

"Hmm, I guess Sirius is a bit wore out this morning, eh, Remmy?"

Remus growled a little at the nickname but nodded. "Yeah, he didn't go through his karate routine. And he only took one girl with him."

"A-at least he had his boxers on this time, guys?" Peter muttered.

The infamous trio of Hogwarts, who'd faced trolls, werewolves, dementors, dragons, and Molly Weasley wielding a butcher knife, paled and shook in their plaid pajamas.

"What was he wearing?" whispered Ron fearfully, building up his courage.

"A towel." Answered Remus disapprovingly. "A small, white, towel that barely covered him up."

"Oh, dear." Said Hermione shakily. To her credit, she didn't faint.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They found Sirius in the Great Hall, calmly eating his porridge, and still dressed in only boxers. Across from him sat the red headed girl that they'd only managed to catch a glimpse of earlier. To their utter shock and horror, she was having a (relatively) normal conversation with the villain, and even seemed to be laughing. Ron immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You brainwashed my sister, you escaped convict, you!" Now, while this would have been perfectly acceptable and even funny if the older Sirius was still alive and the one sitting there—in the Great Hall, in his boxers—it caused a series of gasps and groans from the people around him then.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione.

Sirius leapt up, toppling the bench over. "_What_ did you call me?"

Ginny put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "He's just trying to be funny, Siri." She smiled sweetly. He slowly sat down.

Harry's hands were fisted and he was trembling.

Remus, the only one who noticed, rolled his eyes. _And this morning started out so well._ He sighed. _The things I do for my friends._ He pounced on James and tackled him to the floor, where he immediately started tickling him. Sirius soon joined them and it became a regular wrestling session. Harry and Ron calmed down and ate their breakfast with the girls, laughing all the while.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So." Asked Sirius. "How'd you get here?"

Ginny smiled flirtatiously and shrugged. "I bring a bunch of food every couple of days. I think the important question is, though, how did _you_ get here, Siri?" She scooted closer to him on the bench and fluttered her lashes. Only she, Hermione, and Sirius noticed the murderous expression on Harry's face. She flashed a quick wink towards Hermione.

"Well, see, we did this spell that requires tons of preparation and…"

"And dragged me into it." Announced Lily from the doors. "Anybody got coffee?"

"Actually, yes." Answered Ginny, pulling away from Sirius and pouring her a cup. "Lucky for you, Hermione got hooked on it when she visited her relatives in America recently."

Lily plopped down between Ginny and Sirius, yawning and blinking blearily.

"Thanks." She muttered when Ginny silently handed her a mug. She nursed and sipped it for a while as it cooled, then gulped it down. Suddenly, she started and pointed at Ginny.

"Where did you come from?" she exclaimed.  
"My mother." Answered Ginny dryly. Lily scowled and Ginny held up her hand. "I'm Ron's sister." She explained. "I bring them food every couple of days." Lily nodded thoughtfully, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring herself another mug full.

"So…why were you hanging off the arm of a man twenty years older than you?"

Ginny blushed, but her color soon changed to an angry red. "Does it matter?" she snapped.

"No. Not at all." Lily replied coolly, smirking over her third cup of black coffee. Ginny glanced at Harry. Lily caught it, and wiggled her eyebrows at the younger girl. She answered by shaking her fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Molly Weasley came to pick up her daughter, laughter filled the Great Hall. She tentatively opened the doors and saw two young men performing some sort of dramatic play.

"Romeo, oh Romeo," cooed one, batting his eyelids insanely. "Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"I'm right here, babe." Drawled the other. "Right in front o' yer eyes. Are ya blind, then?"

"Oh, my sweet Romeo. You always know just how to make me feel better."

Laughter floated to her ears, seeming to come from her daughter, son, foster son, Hermione, and three strangers, who were all sitting on benches or the floor in front of the two "actors".

She cleared her throat. Every one of them turned towards her with a guilty look, except one of the actors, who went on, oblivious.

"Tsk. Leave me, Romeo. I like thee n—oof! What was that for?" His companion had elbowed him in the ribs, effectively ending his playacting. "I mean, honestly, Sirius, I was just getting into it." He whirled on the other—finger upraised in admonishment, mouth open to scold—and finally noticed her. He froze, and paled.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time. He laughed nervously.

"Um, well, you see…"

The other stepped forward, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior. "We're the Marauders. We came forward in time, and won't be able to leave for about a month. I'm Sirius, he's Remus, that's Peter, and glasses is James. Oh, and we brought Lily, just for good measure." She wasn't quite sure if his bow was mocking or just extremely elegant, she mused irrelevantly, as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Remus Lupin! Of all the irresponsible, slow-witted things! I expected better of you! You're supposed to be the responsible one!" she continued in this manner for several minutes, becoming completely unaware of what she was saying. Then she nodded firmly, and added;

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Molly Weasley, dears." They all stared at her, speechless.

**A/N: Looking back at this chapter, it seems more like something that belongs in **_**Lilsilee And Me**_** than this story, and I apologize. Also, this is unbeta-ed as of now, but I really wanted to get it up—after all, it's been quite a while since I've posted! The new and improved version will be up shortly, I promise! Please review and give me ideas for improving this chappie and writing future ones. Thanks, all!**


End file.
